


Ami

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: Semana JonDami/DamiJon [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: – ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto un bebé? –Pregunto ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevían a coquetearle a SU Jon?





	Ami

–Ami, Ami –la manita golpeo un par de veces la mesa tratando de llamar la atención.  
–Sí, si aquí –una cuchara con papilla se acercó a la boquita de la bebé que sin querer medio la empuja con la lengua y solo la mitad entra el resto queda esparcido en sus mejillas.  
– ¿Crees que podamos subir a los troncos? Si la ponemos bien entre nosotros no se mojara.  
–No quiero arriesgarme a que se enferme –detiene la cuchara el tiempo que le toma a su compañero reacomodar a la bebé en su regazo. –Recuerda lo que paso la última vez Jon.  
–De verdad no pensé que pasaría. Bueno, nada que involucre agua porque Mari se enferma, que de muchas vueltas porque podría salir volando o vaya muy rápido porque se desnuca… eso es casi todo lo que hay en el parque– apoyo la frente en la coronilla de la bebé y aspiro su aroma a talco y lavanda.  
–Te dije que debía cuidar a Mari hoy que podíamos vernos otro día pero insististe en que viviéramos aquí –replico cerrando el frasco vacío. –Así que piensa en que podemos hacer, cuídala bien voy al baño.  
– ¡AMI! –Mari extendió sus bracitos asustada al ver como su tío se alejaba sin ella. – ¡AMI!  
–Ya vuelvo pequeña –Damian se inclinó para besar su frente, aprovechando sus posiciones Jon le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de que se enderezara.  
Quedando a solas con la pequeña Wayne de nueve meses Jon se tomó un momento para apreciar la situación, estaban en un parque de atracciones en Gotham, el sol brillaba agradablemente no chamuscaba la piel, los pájaros cantaban y las risas inundaban el ambiente, estaba con su amado novio y su adorable sobrina ¿qué más podía pedir?  
–Tu que dices Mari, ¿el carrusel o el trenecito? –La alzo para poder verse cara a cara pero Mari solo siguió balbuceando alegremente sin prestarle atención, algo de papilla había caído en su overol.  
– ¡Aww que linda bebé!  
Ambos se sobresaltaron, dos chicas muy maquilladas y con ropa demasiado pequeña y entallada para usar donde abundaban los niños estaban frente a Jon. Rápidamente este estrecho a Mari contra su pecho en cuando vio que querían acercar sus uñas postizas (que más bien parecían garras) al indefenso cuerpecito.  
– ¿Es tuya?  
– ¿Cuánto tiene?  
– ¿Cómo te llamas?  
– ¿Cómo se llama?  
– ¿Me das tu numero?  
El chico de gafas quedo aturdido por la cantidad de preguntas, ¿acaso respiraban? Las miro nervioso, tenían la más falsa sonrisa que hubiera visto seguramente solo utilizaron a Mari como excusa para acercársele Damian le había contado que en ocasiones pasaba por eso cuando llevaba a Mari al médico o al supermercado, pero Jon no tenía esa habilidad para salir de situaciones incomodas su instinto era correr y no podía hacer eso, si se alejaba Damian no los encontraría y se preocuparía habían prometido cuidar de la bebé para que Dick pudiera pasar un fin de semana tranquilo (eso de ser padre soltero lo estaba desgastando a pesar de que sus hermanos lo ayudaban lo más que podían).  
“Maldición Damian, ¿dónde estás?” y como si el cielo se apiadara de él llego su novio cual caballero en brillante armadura.  
–Cariño~ ¿ya decidiste a dónde iremos?  
– ¡Mi amor!/ ¡AMI!  
Sonriendo Damian tomo a la bebé en sus brazos, las chicas miraban perplejas como la niña frotaba su carita contra su pecho mientras seguía llamándolo “Ami”, pero lo peor fue que el chico de gafas lo abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su mejilla.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto un bebé? –Pregunto ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevían a coquetearle a SU Jon?  
Sin esperar respuesta se encaminaron al carrusel donde el ojiazul tomo muchas fotos de su amor con la niña que veía como su propia sobrina.  
Cuando regresaban al departamento de Damian Jon sonrió al recordar los rostros de esas chicas, seguramente creían que eran una pareja gay (cierto) y que Mari era su hija (falso) ¿pero que culpa tenia ella por no poder pronunciar bien Dami y que en su lugar diga “Ami” pudiendo confundirse con “mami”?  
Ninguna.


End file.
